Talk:Classes
started to work on individual page, which is better Scout or Runemaiden? What else do you think should be included? Sarmu 06:04, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :: I have no idea on the inclusion side of things, but I like the Scout page better. The only thing is that the table will need to be made a little smaller width wise to fit next to the infobox. Andrea 09:50, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Ataraxian Class Effect - Duel Wield 2-hand (Sovani) + 5, Mystic Guard + 4, Commander :Deathknight Class Effect - Duel Wield Power Grip (Sovani) + 5, Weapon Arts + 4, Counter ::Cleric Class Effect - Quad Wield + 5, Mystic Guard + 4, Defender :::Ninja Class Effect - Duel Wield + 5, Safety, Rear Assault Ordainer require all combat arts at highest rank with level 5. :Must hold a Katana in order to change into Ordainer class (unconfirmed). Whoever made change to Ninja put 2 Safety in stead of Rear Assault Class Change Rules/Constraints Just added a lot of the underlying rules and constraints in changing classes. Everything I put down is consistent with my own game-play (on the PC) and with everything I've read about different classes on the message boards. Let me know if anything doesn't line up with what you've seen, especially the main rules like no switching out of CA+MA / IA+CA. -- 20:25, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, David just changed class from Mysticknight (MA+CA) to Guardian (CA) so i'm afraid you're wrong. I'm not even using him i just put him in to learn Blackout... I'm on XBOX, he probably got his item use high while i was training potions with Rush, he has rank V of the first 5 Invocations skills, and rank V of the first 5 Herbs skills now, except he also has Frost Tincture III on top of that. Before i put him in the party he was Mysticknight, after one battle he upgraded to Legendary Mysticknight (which was fishy to begin with since his Int is only 52 although his Str is 56). After the next battle however he changed class to Lordly Guardian. I don't think there's any difference in how Rush's class is calculated from how the classes of other leaders' are, in which case some of what you wrote on the classes page will need to be removed. Drake178 08:26, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Class requirements Why does it say that for example Expert Mysticknight's requirement is "STR and INT 43" when I had David with it with STR 43 and INT 40, same for Cavalier and probably for all the "and" classes. Differences between PC and 360 versions again? Torgal got Cleric at STR 47 and INT 42, not sure how to write it down, though, since every other class gives STR and INT req the same number. Nwa 19:43, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Stats is only part of the requiremnet, but the you also need the other part of the requirement for them to change classes Sarmu 04:41, 14 April 2009 (UTC) The other part of the requirement is not the issue here, it's the "and" part between STR and INT that says you need to have those 2 stats at the same number to get that class, but that's incorrect. Nwa 11:13, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :If you playing on PC then I believe the stats required is changed, for the 360 version if it says STR and INT, then you need to have those stats. The stats detail is copied from the JP guide, so it's as accurate as you can get, and afaik it should be true for the 360 version. Sarmu Nwa, this is a minimum requirement. You don't have to hit the number listed, you only need at least those. - Merthos 12:32, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Right, so the PC version is once again different, that should probably be pointed out somewhere, no? Merthos, you're saying that STR and INT 43 is the minimum requirement for Expert Mysticknight? In that case how did I get that class with David who doesn't meet the minimum requirement of INT 43, the only way he'd get it is if the minimum requirement for the PC version is STR and INT 40, which may very well be the case. Nwa 16:23, 18 April 2009 (UTC) This should be the case for 360, but in PC you might just need 40. I can't really give much comment on classes, because even in 360 version I haven't had much success with many of the classes but thats before this was available. Sarmu 16:30, 18 April 2009 (UTC) My Pagus is Thaumaturge, so I guess some requirements for the PC version are not accurate (Pagus doesn't learn evocations). Fedejico 19:22, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Corrections to the main article (PC) It is definitely possible to change from CA + MA into CA + IA tree. (Had David go from MysticKnight to Scout). Also the requirements for "MA > IA" , "MA = IA" , "MA < IA" seem to be as follows: If (Highest level MA skill) - (Highest level IA skill) >= 2 then MA > IA Else If (Highest level MA skill) - (Highest level IA skill) <= -2 then IA > MA Else MA = IA For example, If Rush has Restorative Herb 1, Spark 1, Mystic Missile 1 and Restore 3 he will turn into Cavalier once stat requirements are met. --Burglefloogah 08:04, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm afraid that's not true either, i just had Sheryl change from Legendary Marksman to Legendary Scholar with Snare Shot III, Dispirit IV, and Hartshorn II (all of them are 5th arts, Evo, Hex, Lotions). It's based on actual usage not art levels. Based on your requirements she should have changed into a Druid if anything. Drake178 09:13, 11 June 2009 (UTC)